Onnagata
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Viktor, el emperador del hielo, cierra su temporada con una victoria aplastante en el mundial celebrado en Tokio. Sin embargo ya no hay nada que lo motive, o probablemente sí. La visión de una bella mujer huyendo en kimono puede que le devuelva la motivación pues ambos comprenden la dolorosa soledad que el éxito trae consigo. Dos entes buscando L&L [Au Onnagata] [Victuuri] [Yaoi]
1. Prólogo

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri! On Ice** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Au. **No beteado.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onnagata**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo.**

Petunias

Cuando está en el escenario. No importa si interpreta el _Yamamba_ o la cruel _Yukiona._ Ese cuerpo que se mueve y rompe la cotidianidad es hermoso. Sus movimientos firmes. Su expresión calmada. La música que nace desde sus huesos y hace que la gente se olvide de respirar. Las funciones donde aparece su nombre suelen venderse con la misma velocidad que si un aclamado artista de rock o pop moderno se presentara en un teatro, solo con la diferencia de que el nombre de los artistas de rock o pop son sencillamente reemplazados por otros nombres de artistas de rock o pop, talentos jóvenes pues para el mundo de maquillaje y seda al que pertenece esa hermosa criatura no importa la _frescura o juventud_ sino el talento y la belleza que se desarrolla con el pasar del tiempo.

—Kobayashi-san —grita uno de los paparazzi mientras que aquella persona embutida en kimono negro con amapolas rojas y petunias rosadas se giraba para regalar una inexpresiva y fría mirada que enloquece a sus seguidores. Los flashes no dejan de parpadear como el cielo nocturno azotado por ataque enemigo sin cuartel en guerra.

Al principio los ojos le dolían pero con tantos años frente a los reflectores ya nada le daña. Gira un poco su rostro, lo devuelve, saca su abanico de la larga manga de su kimono y lo mueve con la misma simpatía que un conejo al clavarse de un solo brinco en su madriguera.

—¡Oh! —hay una ovación y las luces de las cámaras se vuelven locas. Es ahí cuando decide caminar hacia el pequeño puente que le han abierto sus guardaespaldas para que entre hasta el teatro.

—No sueles ser tan benevolente cuando se trata de la prensa social, Kobayashi-san —dice alguien detrás de la persona de complicado obi que se saca los getta para entrar al ryokan de alta clase donde se hospeda.

—Vi algo interesante entre la gente, sólo eso —defiende Kobayashi mientras que es guiada por el largo pasillo con recubiertas de madera y pabellones de papel de arroz. Escucha un sepulcral silencio que delatan la expectativas de las personas que hay ahí. Aguardan entre las tinieblas espiándole. No los puede ver pero saben que están ahí respirándole sobre el hombro, por eso su espalda se mantiene erguida como una vara de nardo. Orgullosa y elegante es el modo en que su barbilla se mantiene altiva y el maquillaje no hace nada más que acentuar las finas facciones que ha logrado mantener saludable durante todos esos años.

Las puertas de la habitación principal se abren, primero pasa su asistente, después lo hace él y sólo cuando se cierran es que ambos hacen una pronunciada reverencia.

—El itinerario de mañana. Su ropa ya está listo en el armario. A las siete de la mañana llegaran los ayudantes para arreglarle.

Kobayashi aún en el interior de su habitación, en su intimidad se nota como una gacela orgullosa y territorial que examina la habitación con ojo crítico, su mirada brilla y se sorprende, sólo eso se permite cuando choca de lleno con un ramo de rosas azules. Se acerca con cuidado para tomar con sus dedos pálidos la nota que ha sido escrito a mano sobre un papel rotulado con un bonito marco de diseño intrincado, la acerca a su nariz y siente las notas del perfume de rosas y madera.

"Kobayashi".

En ruso, puede leer su nombre, sabe que es su nombre aunque desconozca los caracteres que ahí se rotularon pues con el pasar de los tiempos ha investigado; sus ojos saltan hacia las flores. En el medio de los pétalos azules, destaca una petunia como la que lleva en su kimono. Sus labios marchitos de sonrisas que ha practicado toda su vida frente a espejos que han visto hermosos reflejos, sonríen por primera vez en toda la semana con auténtica alegría.

—¿Lo volvió a mandar él?

—Sí, al parecer sí. Iba a rechazarlo pero creí que se pondría de buen humor y…

El asistente solo puede observar la espalda del kimono y el obi color verde, ve que se mueve hacia la zona donde el futon imperial espera por su ocupante.

—Devuelvelas —ordena Kobayashi.

Cuando el hombrecito alza la mirada las puertas de la zona de dormir se ha cerrado ya. Suspira. No se sorprende, durante seis meses Viktor Nikiforov ha estado enviando toda clase de obsequios a Kobayashi-san. Flores, joyas, peinetas, hasta un horrible kimono de funeral –el cual compró seguramente alentado por el bonito brocado que había en la tela sin saber su significado—sobre esto alguien se tomó la molestia de explicarle al patinador olímpico profesional que había sido una falta de respeto sobre todo porque Kobayashi era una persona joven y no había enviudado, así que en recompensa envió una disculpa escrita en ruso, con su respectiva traducción en inglés y español junto con dos kimonos. Todo fue devuelto menos la tarjeta escrito en ruso. Usualmente todo regresaba a su dueño menos las tarjetas, aunque sólo aquellas que son escritas a puño y letra aunque estén en otro idioma que desconoce casi del todo.

El asistente toma el arreglo de flores y enarca la ceja, está casi seguro que en el medio hace falta una flor. ¿Había alguna otra? ¿O quizás solo lo estaba imaginando? No lo recuerda y sale de la alcoba dejando en la puerta al guardapeslada que resguarda la seguridad de quien descansara.

Adentro, Kobayashi se tira contra la cama sin importarle si el kimono se le arruina o si el obi se arruga. Si los kanzashi se le entierran o las peinetas salen de su cabello. Pega contra su rostro la petunia y aspira con fuerza el aroma.

La flor que cuenta la historia de tragedia y amor.

Apresura el ritual para despojarse de todo el ajuar, los tabi salen bolando. El obi y el resto de listones, las capas del kimono, no quiere esperar a los asistentes para terminar de deshacer la ropa, prefiere pagar porque arreglen alguna pieza que ha roto en su desesperación, pues se apresura corriendo al televisor para encenderlo.

No verá la competencia en vivo, no lo lamenta pues sabía de ante mano que sus compromisos se iban a terminar pasada la hora en la que se tenía estimada la presentación de Viktor Nikiforov, pero alcanza los últimos momentos de la premiación, el corazón se le detiene al ver al ruso sonreír a las cámaras tan majestuoso e imponente al tiempo que alza una mano con un ramo de rosas azules y una única petunia en el medio. Besa la flor y enseguida la medalla de oro.

Las mejillas pálidas de la persona que observa expectante se sonrojan al grado que apaga el televisor, pero enseguida lo vuelve a encender. No puede evitar en tocar con la punta de sus dedos el televisor y el calor que irradia lo transforma en su cabeza con el calor que debería de sentir al tocar la piel de Viktor Nikiforov.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¿Ah? —salta Kobayashi-san hacia el sillón y apaga el televisor mientras las puertas se abren.

—¿Estabas viendo la tele?

—Solo me distraía —murmura el hombre que ha entrado, de traje y corbata junto a dos señoritas que horrorizadas corren a recoger lo que Kobayashi ha dejado desperdigado por todos lados—. Estaba totalmente sofocado con todos esos reporteros. ¿Dejaste que se infiltrara el lugar donde me iba a hospedar a propósito?

—Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso, Yuuri-kun.

Las ayudantes se alejaron con las peinetas dejando caer las extensiones de cabello que daban el efecto de larga melena. El maquillaje fue removido y las chicas sonrojadas empezaron a humedecer el pecho de firme y plano del onnagata que se refrescaba, bañarse después de una presentación era de mala suerte, así que por higiene solo era refrescado, perfumado y mandado a dormir.

—¿Crees que podría tener un par de días libres?

—¿Para qué necesitas tal cosa?

—Porque debo de ir a aclarar un par de cosas con alguien.

—Bueno supongo que sí puedes tener algunos días libres, no veo el problema.

—Bien, entonces consígueme unos boletos de viaje.

—¿A dónde? —el hombre de traje formal inspeccionaba que las asistentes guardaran de forma adecuada el kimono pero ya había sacado su celular tomando nota de los comentarios del artista.

—A Rusia. Iré a San Petersburgo.

..

Acotaciones:

Yamamba: Es una pieza del teatro Kabuki, la pieza teatral hace referencia al ser mitológico Yamamba y es de las piezas más complicadas para los artistas que lo interpretan.

Yukiona: Es uno de los personajes más famosos dentro del teatro Kabuki, hace referencia al ser mitológico que lleva el mismo nombre. Se caracteriza porque el papel tiene muchas caras, y hay un constante ir y venir con máscaras que el actor debe saber manejar.

Kimono: Es un tipo de vestimenta del tipo japonés, el corte de sus mangas, el color y el estampado, destaca su edad, su estado civil, posición social y su disponibilidad en caso de estar soltera sin matrimonio. En el caso de la ropa de Kobayashi-san delatan que es alguien joven pero maduro, con vistas de soltería, en un estatus social alto y sin compromiso.

Getta: Son los zapatos de madera que parecen sandalias.

Kanzashi: Son adornos para el cabello.

¿Sorprendidos? No diré nada más hasta el siguiente capítulo. 3

Cronopios del autor: Bueno, nuevo proyecto. No me maten. Si me matan no podré actualizar nada. –se ríe—soy del tipo de persona que no puede tener solo un proyecto activo, así que por eso necesito tener mucho para pensar mejor en todo? Contradictorio, pero real. Este fic tenía como un año en tintero, apenas hoy me decidí en desarrollarlo, y espero me acompañen. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Subiré a mi página de Facebook (St. Yukiona) el vídeo del Tamasabaru de un onnagata, lo menciono al principio del fic. Espero lo disfruten. ¡Saludos!

.

¡Gracias por leer, mazapanes!

¡Nos leemos!

St. Yukiona,

quien los ama de corazón, páncreas y pulmón.


	2. Yamamba

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri! On Ice** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Au onnagata. Yaoi. Trasvestí. **No beteado.**

.

.

 **Onnagata**

por: St. Yukiona

 **.**

Yamamba.

Viktor está cansado pero eso no le importa a Chris. _En realidad, jamás le importa a Chris._ Se supone que el banquete debería ser suficiente fiesta como para celebrar la tercera victoria del pentacampeón en lo que va de la temporada, pero no le satisface al suizo que ha sacado al ruso de su hotel apenas lo ha visto intentar escabullirse a dormir, y ahora lo lleva en uno de los taxis de lujo que la Federación tiene reservados para los deportista que deseen hacer turismo nocturno, estos taxis tienen la comodidad de que esperan a sus usuarios hasta que éstos terminan sus _asuntos_ sin importar dónde o cuáles sean, a la federación no le conviene tener deportistas extraviados, secuestrados o asesinados –mucho menos drogados apareciendo en primera plana de algún periódico local—.

El ruso jamás ha sido del tipo que dé de qué hablar con chismes amarillistas, usualmente sus chismes son por sus arriesgadas decisiones que lo hacen ser quién es: El emperador que todos aman, no sólo en Rusia o en el continente asiático, sino en el mundo. En más de una ocasión ha estado bajo amenaza de su propia federación, pero siempre se ha mantenido al límite de guiñarle a Medusa pero nunca mirarla a los ojos. Jugar con fuego para no quemarse. Nunca es suficiente para el ruso, su lema siempre ha sido: Sorprender al público y recibir un poco de auténtico afecto. Su vida ha sido vacía desde que sus sables tocaran la fría pista pero le enorgullece ver lo feliz que puede hacer a su público.

—Esta noche lo vas a disfrutar mucho —romea Chris a su lado mientras se encarga de subir a redes sociales la selfie en forma "boomerang" que se acaban de tomar con las congestionadas calles de Roppongi como fondo. Los animales noctámbulos vestidos en tacones y lentejuelas se dispersan mientras las risas se vierten junto con la música volviéndolo todo un borrón de exceso y diversión.

El auto negro se detiene a los pies de una impecable alfombra negra que está custodiada por paretones unidos con cadenas, llevan hasta la entrada de un restaurante exclusivo, en cada extremo de la puerta dos estatuas impolutas vestidas de negros y lentes de sol. Llevan un comunicador en su oreja y uno de ellos se apresura para abrir la puerta del auto. Chris se baja primero y el grupo de paparazzis que siempre están ahí cuidando por quién entra o sale de ese restaurante se amontona a la cadena de seguridad. Han conseguido la nota de la noche, y los flashazos agobian a Viktor que ni siquiera ha salido del auto y que se pone sus lentes de sol porque la lluvia de luz le aturde un poco. Sonríe amablemente a todos, está cansado y no cree mantener mucho tiempo su mejor gesto. Chris lo abraza y ambos posan regalando un buen ángulo a los fotógrafos.

Uno de los custodios avisa por el comunicador que "Viktor Nikiforov y Chris Giacometti llegaron", no tienen reservación, pero no la necesitan, pedazo de campeones le dan algo de valor al restaurante. Después de dos o tres minutos avanzan hacia la puerta donde ya los espera el gerente de turno con una sonrisa serena a pesar de que el estrés le come la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos, es un placer recibirlos —dice mientras los guía por el vestíbulo—. De haber sabido que venían ustedes preparaba mi mejor mesa.

—¿Y qué no está disponible? —pregunta un sonriente Viktor sacándose los lentes, y sus ojos son tan azules como el hombrecillo los ha visto en televisión.

El gerente no es muy fan del patinaje artístico, pero algo sabe porque es lo que está de moda, sobre todo con las vísperas pasadas del campeonato mundial que se celebró la noche anterior donde Viktos Nikiforov, ni más ni menos ganó la medalla de oro, y Chris la de plata, es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la noche. Bueno, lo segundo mejor. Pues en su mejor mesa, con una reservación hecha con tiempo. Sentada en ceremonia absoluta de calma imperturbable, un futuro tesoro nacional: Kobayashi-hime, como le hacen llamar en la prensa (Princesa Kobayashi).

—Lo lamento de verdad —Viktor se pierde la mitad de la disculpa del hombre sin dejar de ver aquella aparición ataviada de seda y colores. Sus labios rojos rozando la punta de la pipa y después expulsando el humo del cigarrillo. El contraste entre lo moderno del restaurante y aquella persona con pintas históricas le parece una estampa que no puede desaprovechar. Saca su móvil motivado por la ansiedad de inmortalizar el momento y sin permiso o solicitud fotografía el momento preciso en que esa persona que ocupa la mejor mesa del lugar lanza para atrás ligeramente su cabeza para exhalar el veneno que es el tabaco.

Kobayashi se siente observada, siempre es observada como la persona pública que es. A esas alturas no le importa, pero ahí está en sus dos horas de calma que le permiten después de cada presentación, por lo cual curioso gira su rostro buscando la penetrante mirada que le ha taladrado, gira apenas cuando Viktor ha vuelto a presionar el botón para fotografiar con su celular. Kobayashi ladea el rostro y los pétalos de flores que cuelgan de la peineta sobre su frente caen simulando lágrimas. Rozan la piel de su mejilla y hay un ligero tintineo de las piezas metálicas que conforman el resto de las peinetas que ajustan el peinado de su espesa melena negra.

Piel pálida, ojos color tierra, labios rojos, un gesto imperturbable. Hay soledad en su mesa para cuatro personas. Una botella de cerámica que seguramente contiene –o contenía—sake, una copa cuadrangular de madera laqueada para beber el licor y una larga pipa negra. Su delgadísima ceja se alza y la mirada se le afila. Viktor siente que las piernas le tiemblan, ni la música lofi o el guardaespaldas que se ha interpuesto entre él y aquella mujer de kimono lo detienen para seguir observándola.

—Viktor —llama Chris y el ruso se gira a su amigo.

—Espera… —pide Viktor cuando Chris comienza a halar de él disimuladamente.

—No estamos en América, querido, no podemos tomar fotografías a otras personas solo porque sí.

—Esa persona, ¿es una geisha? —cuestiona Viktor con urgencia a Chris.

El encargado ha desaparecido justamente por el camino donde estaba aquella persona, habla con su guardaespaldas que señala a Viktor con cierto discimulo, Chris se siente un tanto nervioso pues el gorila no se ve para nada feliz aunque a la persona que debe proteger se nota más bien relajada bebiendo lo último del sake y dando los últimos bocados al platillo que degusta. Un par de personas miran al dúo que se ha sentado en la barra. Chris pide un par de copas, y apresura la suya apenas se la entregan.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Aunque sea una geisha, estamos en un lugar público, ya sabes cómo son los japoneses para estas cosas —inquiere Chris mirando a Viktor.

Éste mira como poseso sin reparo hacia la mujer en kimono que se ha puesto de pie, apenas se le puede comparar con el brote de una flor en plena primavera, su espalda recta hace que luzca la caída plana de la espalda de su kimono y hay algo de inmoral –y lujurioso—en el escote que tiene el cuello del vestido que permite que la piel de su nuca se deje ver. Viktor debe apresurar también su copa y es detenido por la mano de Chris para que no cometa una imprudencia pues estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para seguir como rata al flautista en el momento en que la mujer camina hacia una de las salidas laterales del restaurante. Seguido de dos guardaespaldas que van recogiendo las flores que nacen a su paso.

El gerente se acerca hasta ellos y antes de que pueda decir algo, Viktor lo toma de los hombros.

—¿Dónde puedo contactarla otra vez?

El japonés se queda mudo un par de segundos, y con gesto angustiado le responde: En el teatro Kabuki, es un onnagata, es Kobayashi Bando II.

.

Viktor ha estado muchas veces en Japón, en algún momento durante vacaciones, otro por competencias, sobre todo por competencias, pero jamás ha entrado al teatro Kabuki porque no le había llamado la atención hasta ese momento, sin embargo le parece mágico apenas se baja del auto. Silba inconscientemente y se siente transportado en la época de los samuráis a pesar de ir vistiendo un traje Gucci, llevar en una mano un costoso arreglo de flores extranjeras y en la otra mano su iPhone, su entrada personal guardada dentro de uno de los compartimientos de su saco junto a una cigarrera que ha comprado de último momento en la LV, él no fuma, pero según se enteró en la web Kobayashi Bando II sí.

Desde la parte más alta de un costado del teatro cae una lona con el rostro de Kobayashi Ryunnosuke caracterizado de "Kaguya", la princesa de la luna. Lo sabe porque al pie de la luna hay una traducción en inglés del texto en japonés. Hay otros tres cartelones similares a ese, pero a Viktor le parece que el de Kobayashi Bando II es el que mejor luce, el que mejor iluminado está. A pesar que tiene ese toque peculiar de exceso de maquillaje y ornamenta que le dan el aire místico y teatral, bello e incorruptible, sigue transmitiendo la misma calma devoradora y atroz que percibió en aquella mesa en el restaurante hace dos semanas que estuvo en Tokio en la final del campeonato mundial. Antes tuvo competencia en China, por lo tanto no pudo movilizarse para ir tras su doncella, que resultó ser doncel, pero que poco importaba el género cuando el amor existía, porque él estaba enamorado de Kobayashi-hime.

La iluminaria roja y blanca da un efecto de infierno y gloria, sube por las escaleras del teatro y los reporteros hacen lo suyo. Esa noche solo posa dos segundos antes de entrar al edificio. De fondo musical en un volumen bastante bajo se escucha una pieza tradicional de cuerdas y una voz angustiosa que debe estar cantando algún drama o algo por el estilo, Viktor no sabe japonés así que no logra identificar que dice la canción. Todos visten de traje y largo, algunos fuman otros toman, conversan y él se apresura a tomar su asiento. Se siente emocionado de poder sentarse en una de esas butacas que datan de los años cincuenta pero que están en perfectas condiciones. Hay palcos pero todos estaban ya reservados cuando él intentó comprar ese aforo. Sin embargo, nota con buenos ojos como el resto de las personas que están a sus lados en lugares generales visten tan formal –o incluso más—que él, como cuando se iba al ballet ruso y todos llevaban sus mejores galas.

Una función sólo para conocedores.

Del teatro kabuki no sabía nada más que todos los personajes llevaban la cara pintada de blanco y usaban kimonos, que la mayoría de sus historias eran del Medievo japonés y había orquesta tradicional en vivo, o al menos lo supo en el momento en que escucha a una pareja de ingleses que está en el asiento del frente hablar sobre ello. El programa que le habían entregado al entrar estaba en japonés, francés y en inglés. Ahí decía que la historia que iban a disfrutar era Sagi Musume en los diez aniversarios del onnagata que representaría el papel princiál. Iba a ponerse a investigar desde su teléfono que era todo aquello porque nada le sonaba, sin embargo las luces se apagan y decide apagar también su celular así como el resto de los espectadores. El ruido del Tsuzumi da pie a que todos estuvieran enterados que en dos minutos comenzará la representación.

Los murmullos que había se apaga y la expectativa en el vientre del ruso crece exponencialmente junto con los telones blancos, pesados y brillantes que empiezan a abrirse al mismo tiempo que la iluminación general se extingue hasta que en lugar de ésta queda una luz azul, todo se tiñe de azul que proviene del escenario. En el fondo una pantalla que simula un cielo despejado en invierno. Un árbol que parece hecho de aluminio pues brilla y pequeños cristales que danzan en destellos, un pequeño cúmulo en el piso representa nieve. Y en el medio del escenario empieza a emanar humo blanco cuando se abre una puerta del fondo, lentamente, una figura se vislumbra.

La gente aplaude conmocionada y Viktor impaciente se acomoda en su lugar, no entiende que ocurre pero empieza a contagiarse por la emoción que esas personas, que si saben, parecen tener. Y entiende por qué el alboroto, pues los suaves movimientos de aquella aparición captan su atención, a pesar de que solo se deslizaba con un paraguas sobre su cabeza que evitaba que la purpurina que caía desde el techo y simulaba nieve le tocara. Una perfecta ilusión que se deslizaba por la nieve de Hokkaido a las faldas de la montaña, divagando en una pena que transmitía con solo el movimiento de su cuerpo, sus pies vestidos en tabis blancos se deslizaban con lentitud entre el camino de escarcha plateada. Sus manos deslizándose por el mango del paraguas haciéndolo temblar suavemente mientras lo cerraba con cuidado. Una capucha blanca recubría el rostro sin embargo, se adivinaba una persona hermosa pues sus movimientos eran por sí solos hermosos, su aura alrededor era hermosa, no podía ser alguien feo, ni siquiera si su apariencia física era fea, Viktor seguiría pensando que era algo divino. Algo tocado por el propio dios.

Se queda al borde del asiento cuando el paraguas cae y rueda por el escenario. Cuando las manos pálidas de quien está en escenario se unen hacia el cielo, y bajan acariciando el filo de la capa que termina también por caer a sus espaldas, deslizándose por el largo moño del obi que llevaba encima atado a su vientre y cadera. La respiración la contiene Viktor porque debajo de esa capa blanca y el gesto frío y distante, adivina el par de ojos con los que se topó aquella en medio de Roppongi.

La gente vuelve a aplaudir enardecida y ahora el ruso se les une también aplaudiendo.

Arriba en el escenario la mujer resuelve una complicada secuencia de pasos donde sus manos hacen volar las larguísimas mangas del kimono, sus pies se mueven a una espantosa velocidad dando la impresión de que apenas toca el piso. El blanco de la seda vuelva de un lado al otro, y el gesto sigue siendo imperturbable, pero la locura alcanza el climáx en el momento en que el personaje se desvanece contra el piso como la danza de una pluma que se deshace en una furiosa ráfaga de viento solo para descansar sobre el mar que la moja, la consume y la hunde con él.

El cuerpo en el escenario no se mueve durante medio segundo mientras que el koto alcanza notas insoportablemente bellas y angustiosas. Viktor no conoce la historia, no le interesa pero se conmueve cuando la mano pálida se alza hacia el cielo, no puede ver la cara de la actriz en el piso pues se la cubre con la otra manga. El biwa hace segunda al koto, pero es el shimizen el que los hace callar con un ritmo mucho más suave, se sincroniza con el modo en que la que está en el piso deja caer la mano de forma estrepitosa. Al son del shimizen se incorpora como una vara de nardo que crece en el lirio del río, su mirada sucumbe a la luz de los reflectores que mira de frente pero está bien porque el gesto se ve natural. Se incorpora con la misma elegancia de una gacela y nadie lo ha notado pero ha caído antes justo al lado del paraguas. Así que apenas le basta extender su mano, tomar el mango, abrirlo y moverlo de un lado a otro.

Dos personas vestidas de negro entran sigilosas al escenario. La mujer del paraguas sitúa el mismo delante de ella, mientras que de un movimiento brusco se pone de pie, y el kimono blanco con el que ha entrado, ha desaparecido. Ahora, en su lugar, hay un kimono de textil rojo.

La gente ovaciona y Viktor se queda estupefacto.

La magia de la simpleza lo envuelve.

Vuelve a moverse de un lado a otro, la nieve no ha dejado de caer brillante. Hace volar el paraguar y lo atrapa, su cuerpo gira y hace curvaturas mientras se apoya del paraguas que se abre y se cierra a voluntad. Lo tira hacia arriba para cogerlo sin ver, cae siempre en su mano en su problema. Sus pies no se equivocan, y la música parece emanar de su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos cuando las cuerdas del shimizen parecen ir más rápidas, y cualquiera puede segurar que están a punto de reventarse con la fuerza y rapidez con que son violadas, la mujer de rojo se posesiona en el medio del escenario para hacer hacia atrás su cuerpo, doblándose con la facilidad de un elástico, sus brazos hacen un arco perfecto, y sus manos tocan el piso, su gesto es de sufrimiento, pero un sufrimiento placentero que vuelve sádicos al público pues disfrutan de ese dolor emocional que transmite en su rostro.

Si el onnagata baila acompañado de los instrumentos de madera y viento, la nieve brillante que recubre ese cuerpo que amenaza con romperse en el escenario baila con los aplausos y las respiraciones contenidas del público.

Cuando las puertas que dan hacia los camerinos al anfiteatro se abren, los aplausos siguen cayendo junto con flores que adornan la cabeza oscura. El onnagata agita la cabeza para que los pétalos rosados caigan de su cabeza y sonríe haciendo leves reverencias a todos. Una más profunda a su representante y otra más al grupo de onnagatas que hay cercano a él.

Después de la emotiva función hay un pequeño convivió donde los invitados a la gala pueden conversar un poco con el celebrado de la noche, el protagonista de la puesta en escena. La fiesta formal por sus diez años de trayectoria sería en dos semanas más en Kyoto. Ese tipo de cosas solían celebrarse por todo lo alto, sobre todo por la relevancia cultural y artística que posee el onnagata que vestido con un kimono de fondo negro y estampado claro, las almohadillas rosadas y el obi dorado con bordados rosados más intensos que el resto de la tela. El cabello recogido en un moño sencillo sujeto por pasadores de oro y cintillas del mismo tono. Peinetas extravagantes de grullas y pétalos metálicos. Una bonita horquilla que simulaba un ramo de flores de sakura y en su cuello una gargantilla de gamuza de donde pendía un camafeo, quizás la única pieza que no era culturalmente adecuada pues era de origen occidental y no oriental como el resto del ajuar.

Viktor se mantiene cercano a la mesa de postre pues el mesero con los tragos pasa por ahí cada tanto. Ha tenido que esperar cerca de una hora para que el onnagata apareciera, después de la función quitarse el kimono y todo el maquillaje seguro que lleva su tiempo, y aunque el jet lag está amenazando con hacerlo caer rendido en poco, él se mantiene firme. Decide que vale la pena en el instante en que brevemente la mirada del onnagata se cruza con la de él. Pero es el japonés el que primero la aparta pues es llamado por alguien.

Lo sigue con la mirada sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. Son iguales que en el escenario: serenos, lejanos y cuidadosos.

Otra vez el guardaespaldas de aquella vez parece darse cuenta de que vigila al onnagata y se desvía hacia un pilar pues el enorme custodio se dirige hacia él, cuando está por escapar una mano lo detiene de la muñeca y Viktor se gira para soltar su mejor sonrisa y una excusa digna que lo libere de la imagen de acosador que probablemente ha proyectado.

—Viktor Nikiforov-san ¿cierto?

Viktor enmudece breves segundos mirando la mano que lo sostiene. Sus ojos vuelan hasta los avellana y cierra la boca pues se ha quedado sin palabras. De cerca la belleza de esa persona es mucho más impresionante que de lejos.

—Lamento molestarle—el inglés fluido con el que le está hablando el onnagata custodiada por dos enormes hombres parece totalmente impropio pues contrasta de forma violenta con la imagen que grita "Japón" por todos lados, inclusive más que el hecho que la voz que escucha es masculina y no el terso timbre femenino que espera –que cualquiera esperaría—, aún así el bonito kimono, las peinetas en la cabeza y el precioso rostro que no deja lugar a dudas de que esa persona es nativa y que absorbe toda la elegancia y distinción de la sala hacen que las piernas le tiemblen al emperador del hielo, a él, uno de los solteros más cotizados según revistas de pretensión social.

—Sí, soy Viktor Nikiforov—resuelve como puede. Se da cuenta que el moreno le ha ofrecido la mano como saludo y el ruso estrecha la delgada y suave mano del contrario—. ¿Usted es la señorita Kobayashi… digo señor… digo…? —¿cómo se debe de referir a este tipo de artistas? Se ve confundido y se siente morir cuando escucha como Kobayashi suelta una suave risa al notar el nerviosismo que salta en la actitud de Viktor "Tengo toda la confianza del mundo en todo momento" Nikiforov.

—Soy Kobayashi Bando II —murmura Kobayashi aprieta suavemente la mano del patinador—. ¿Esperabas a una mujer, cierto?

—No —responde Viktor mirándolo a los ojos sin soltarlo—. Te esperaba a ti.

—¿A mí? —ladea otra vez el rostro intrigado Kobayashi hacia el otro lado, pues a pesar de que es obvio que le esperaba a él Viktor lo ha dicho con cierto aire peculiar y enigmático.

—Sí, toda mi vida —hay breves segundos de sorpresa que enseguida son asaltados por la voz de Viktor que ahora sostiene la pequeña mano entre las propias, las aprieta con amabilidad—Bando. Vamos a casarnos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a casarnos. Tú y yo.

 **Anotaciones:**

 **Tsuzumi** : Es un tambor de origen chino, tradicional usado en la música en vivo para el teatro.

 **Tabis** : Son las calcetas que se usan para las sandalias japonesas.

 **Biwa** : Es un instrumento de cuerdas similar al bandolín.

 **Shimizen** : Es un instrumento de cuerdas similar a la guitarra.

 **Koto** : Es un instrumento de cuerdas que va en el suelo, tiene una apariencia de marimba y se toca con uñas como con las que se toca la guitarra.

 **Cronopios del autor: Este fic es de los que más me da no sé qué escribir porque bueno, hay todo un trasfondo con Yuuri y con Viktor, y con Bando. La imagen del Onnagata siempre, SIEMPRE, me ha parecido algo místico. Algo sobre lo que se me ha antojado escribir. Tuve que darme un clavado a libros de teatro kabuki y bueno. Espero que el proyecto les agrade tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirlo.**

 **Haré unos dibujos para mostrar el vestuario de "Kobayashi Bando" en los siguientes días. ¿Quieren verlos? Síganme en mis redes sociales: styukiona(Insta) y St. Yukiona (Fb).**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

 **Yukiona.**

 **Quien los ama de páncreas, corazón y pulmón.**


	3. Kitsune

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, Yuri on Ice! no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

 **Onnagata.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

Kitsune

.

.

.

No tiene una historia miserable detrás de sí. No fue huérfano ni sus padres tuvieron una gran deuda que pagar, ni fue secuestrado ni maltratado ni abusado ni nada por el estilo. De hecho la historia de Kobayashi Bando II es bastante curiosa, y hasta cierto punto inusual en el ámbito en el que se desarrollaba donde la mayoría de los niños que incursionaban en la actuación tradicional provenían de familias rotas, pobres o con problemas de maltrato y abandono. Él había empezado a ir a clases de danza tradicional después de que su maestra de ballet encontrará en él actitudes diferente a la de los de sus otros estudiantes. Fue visto por su padre Onnagata durante un festival en el centro comunitario de Hasetsu donde él era originario, Sawamura Ryonnosuke estaba de vacaciones y vio al pequeño niño bailar mucho mejor que muchos de los profesionales, con insipiencia e inocencia podía transmitir la música a través de bellas imágenes.

El resto era una historia llena de trabajo duro, dedicación y constancia. Terminó la secundaria pero ir a la preparatoria parecía un desperdicio y falta de tiempo. Cuando muchos adolescentes de quince y dieciséis años se encontraban jugando en arcadias, cantando en karaokes y enamorándose, él se encontraba recibiendo su nombre artístico y un premio como mejor debut. Su destino se condenó el día en que sus padres aceptaron que su único hijo varón se fuera a estudiar en la casa Sawamura y se volviera un onnagata.

No odia lo que hace, sin embargo había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba como sería su vida de no haberse convertido en un artista. Se mira al espejo mientras terminan de peinar su cabello, de ajustar el obi y entregarle el abanico que va a utilizar en la presentación que hará esa noche. Es especial y él está tranquilo como siempre, o al menos en apariencia, porque cada presentación él es un cúmulo de nervios y terror de que algo salga mal, sin embargo su maestro lo ha dejado tan marcado que todas esas emociones se las guarda, las traga y sólo se atreve a externarla cuando nadie está, cuando nadie puede oírlo sollozar.

...

Viktor se encuentra infeliz. ¿Qué mas puede decir? Es infeliz. Ha ganado el Grand Prix, el Europeo, el mundial y el campeonato ruso, victorias aplastantes sí, espectaculares sí, sin embargo lejos de enorgullecerlo lo hacen sentir del mismo modo que siempre. Durante los tres últimos meses su atención ha estado puesta en Japón, es lo único que lo motiva, de ahí en fuera todo parece tan monótono y aburrido, quizás por eso es que ha aceptado casi sin dudar asistir a la fiesta que Mizuno dará en Tokio, no es una marca que él represente, sin embargo la compañía ha invitado a todos los grandes patinadores, tanto nacionales como internacionales porque es a beneficio de una pista de patinaje que inauguraran en Tokio donde se darán clases a niños de bajos recursos y siempre es buena publicidad ir a ese tipo de eventos, sin contar que Viktor tenía la esperanza de ver a Kobayashi Bando II, pero la desgracia azota cuando descubre que no hay fechas para obras donde participe el actor, de hecho el actor no tiene obras en escena ni presentaciones pues se encuentra grabando un drama histórico televisado y las posibilidades de que se vean se reducen drásticamente.

En el evento se encuentra con Chris y pasan la noche, se toman fotografías, charlan y es evidente el malhumor de Viktor que ahora desearía de estar en Rusia que en esa fiesta.

Las luces se van apagando lentamente y Viktor alza la mirada como hace Chris, ambos hacia el escenario que hay más allá al fondo del salón. Los presentes aprecian con ojos expectantes como una única luz blanca ilumina a un músico del tipo tradicional, está hincado frente a un instrumento de cuerdas, sus dedos empiezan a tocar. Es un Koto, desde hace tres meses Viktor Nikiforov ha estado empapándose más de la cuenta sobre la cultura japonesa, sobre todo el rubro del arte escénico y sabe que es un instrumento que tiene sus orígenes en otros instrumentos chinos. Es curioso considerando que China y Japón no han tenido una gran relación, su reflexión histórica para cuando los dedos del artista se mueven con mayor velocidad sobre las cuerdas tensas. Y el sonido alcanza cada rincón de la sala, mantiene a todos los invitados hasta cierto punto emocionados porque es lo que se espera de una gala japonesa: La versatilidad del servicio impecable nipón y su cultura rica y basta. La sobriedad. Todos son transportados a lo maravilloso de su pasado pero en su precioso presente.

Los dedos son osados y no dudan ni fallan. Es como todos los artistas que están ahí y se desenvuelven en el hielo, y Viktor piensa en el actor que ha él lo ha flechado, en la mortal belleza que tiene en sus movimientos acertados y llenos de confianza. Puede ver claramente a Kobayashi Bando II bailando al son de esa música, sin embargo escucha decir a alguien que hay música que no se baila y otra que solo es de exhibición. Como la que escuchan. La interpretación dura dos piezas, las dos culminan con aplausos que enorgullecen a quien ha ejecutado de forma tan magnifica. De hecho se incorpora y agradece con una reverencia, una practica bastante inusual, pero se permite porque la mayoría del público es extranjero y ellos no saben que es de mala educación aplaudir después de cada pieza, se aplaude hasta el final. Viktor de hecho, se espera porque ahora conoce más sobre las tradiciones niponas (cualquier familia tradicional lo quisiera tener como yerno, es en lo que piensa orgulloso dando un sorbo a su copa). Pero por poco escupe el contenido cuando se abre una tímida luz hacia un extremo del escenario, el artista vuelve a sentarse mientras vuelve a entonar las suaves notad de las cuerdas del koto.

Con una máscara de zorro y un kimono color crema con grabados que no distingue por la distancia, aparece lo que es una bailarina. "Una geisha" afirman muchos, es lo más probable. Son poquísimas las geishas que existen en la actualidad, y las que existen usualmente trabajan de esa manera: ofreciendo espectáculos de alto reconocimiento y demostrando lo mejor de su estricta enseñanza. Se mueve con lentitud por el escenario mientras que su postura es estéticamente admirable hace contener el aliento a bailarines y patinadores natos. El delgado cuello alineado con la espalda y el tórax que no se mueve ni se tuerce son sus pies los que se deslizan como si flotara, la larga cola del kimono beige se arrastra. Del obi bermellón liso extrae un abanico que abre de golpe haciendo un ruido que resuena y Viktor jadea, no es una "geisha" es un onnagata. Es Kobayashi Bando II, lo sabe porque ha visto todas las presentaciones que el actor ha hecho y están disponibles en línea. Desde que era un pequeño niño aprendiz de onnagata hasta que fue adoptado por su maestro Sawamura Ryunnosuke VI.

Conoce sus movimientos, sus posturas y los gestos que su cuerpo tiene, le puede adivinar perfectamente el rostro sereno debajo de esa máscara de zorro y sin darse cuenta se ha acercado más y más hasta el escenario donde la luz ilumina al bailarín.

Su dominio sobre su herramienta, aquel abanico de papel rojo, es tal que arranca exclamaciones emocionadas a los presentes, pero no sólo es eso, en algún punto lo guarda y ahora son sus manos los que se mueven. Todos pueden ver claramente el árbol de cerezo, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia y las hojas de las flores caer sobre los amantes, nadie canta, nadie narra, sólo el cuerpo del bailarín el que transmite y transporta a todos.

Los mantiene a raya hasta que vuelve a sacar el abanico para dar los últimos movimientos veloces que impresionan y termina eufóricamente de forma contundente robándose el aplauso y la admiración de todos, incluso de esos que arriesgan su vida en un deporte como lo es el patinaje sobre hielo. El artista en el escenario se inclina en una reverencia agradecida, pero los aplausos y las ovaciones lo bañan, y a él no le queda más que retirarse cuidadosamente la máscara.

Su asistente sube a escenario para ofrecer una almohadilla roja donde Kobayashi coloca ceremoniosamente su máscara y vuelve a ofrecer una referencia pronunciada en agradecimiento. Sus delgadas manos que cuentan historias se mantienen frente a su regazo, relajadas, y su rostro demuestra una calma imperturbable. Sus ojos avellana, serenos, recorren al público mientras la luz del salón general aumenta lentamente hasta que puede ver todos esos rostros que han apreciado apenas una pequeña muestra de su Kitsune y su gesto reposado se rompe cuando sus ojos cruzan con los de Viktor Nikiforov. Una sonrisa se esboza en esa cara que no lleva maquillaje más que un poco de fijador y ojos delineador para resaltar su esencia como onnagata.

Cuando pasa el tiempo suficiente se retira de escenario y Viktor corresponde a buscar la forma de hablar con él.

—Viktor-san —saluda Kobayashi cuando lo ve acercarse, los guardaespaldas de Kobayashi estuvieron a punto de detenerlo pero al ver que el onnagata lo reconoce le permiten el paso—. Pose conmigo para una fotografía —pide el artista tradicional y Viktor con la palabra en la boca acepta sonriendo hacia unos pocos fotógrafos que se les ha dado acceso al backstage del pequeño escenario del evento. Varias luces los deslumbran y Kobayashi agradece antes de caminar nuevamente esta vez hacia el camerino.

—Kobayashi —llama Viktor mientras el artista se gira apenas para verlo sin detenerse haciéndole una seña con su cabeza para que le siga. Viktor no lo duda y camina tras él. El asistente le va hablando a Kobayashi y Viktor se siente ignorado pero no deja de caminar pues es la pequeña oportunidad que ha deseado tener los últimos tres meses. Llegan hasta un salón que fue condicionado como camerino. El asistente observa a Viktor y después a Kobayashi.

—Le daré diez minutos para que se refresque después de que le quiten el vestuario, Kobayashi-sensei, tenemos otra cita —anuncia en voz alta el asistente.

—Gracias —dice el artista abriendo su puerta y sus ojos se clavan en los azules del patinador que sin dudar entra, enseguida entra el onnagata. Cuando la puerta se cierra Viktor está a punto de hablar pero hay dos chicas que se abalanzan contra el onnagata y éste mira a Viktor curioso—. ¿Qué desea, Viktor-san?

Viktor no está seguro si hablar o esperar a que terminen las chicas de retirarle el kimono, y sobre eso mismo, no sabe si mirar fijamente el rostro del actor o mejor girarse para brindarle privacidad pues no quiere cometer la indiscreción de ver su cuerpo una vez el traje sea retirado pues no sabe que tan desnudo se encuentra el que usa el kimono.

—Viktor-san, sólo tenemos algunos minutos, así que sea claro —insiste Kobayashi.

—Pues... has regresado todas mis flores —inquiere Viktor tomando valor, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Es lo que yo quisiera saber, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿por qué las regresas?

—No lo sé —confiesa sincero Kobayashi sonriendo suavemente al ver el gesto de Viktor que parece enfadado pero suspira, talla su rostro, Kobayashi encuentra atractivo y llamativo como peina su fleco platinado hacia atrás y como éste cae de nuevo sobre su rostro—. ¿Es todo, Viktor-san? —cuestiona Kobayashi.

Viktor frunce los labios, está a punto de abrir la boca pero una chica pasa con el kimono en las manos hacia un costado y nota que queda sólo una prenda que cubre el cuerpo del hombre, es una especie de kimono pero más delgado, color claro, se transparenta y no puede evitar bajar la mirada hacia el cuerpo que se marca. Tiene ganas de hurgar ahí y niega.

—Viktor-san, si de verdad quiere saber por qué regreso sus flores, se lo diré —responde el onnagata y la mirada azul está sobre él—. No tengo tiempo de involucrarme en relaciones que serán complicadas y que al final no tendrán ningún tipo de beneficio para mí.

—¿Beneficio? —la palabra asusta un poco a Viktor que frunce un poco el seño.

—No, no me lo tome como "beneficio material" —Kobayashi aleja a la chica que se acerca con una yukata de gala pero mucho más sencilla que el vestuario que le han retirado en cuestión de minutos. El moreno se acerca lo suficiente a Viktor al grado que éste es capaz de oler el aroma de flores que cubre la existencia del artista—. Sino emocional —masculla solo para que ambos lo escuchen. Las asistentes se apresuran recogiendo las cosas que han quitado del cuerpo de Kobayashi Bando II, las guardan religiosamente porque una sola pieza está valuada en miles o cientos de dólares, la perdida o daño a alguna puede ser un grave error sin embargo a pesar de ello lo hacen tan rápido como pueden hacerlo. No tienen mucho tiempo, la agenda de un onnagata como Kobayashi Bando II siempre es muy apretada así que no les queda mucho margen para fisgonear en lo que hace su jefe y su inusual invitado.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando? —pregunta Viktor confiado sosteniendo la mirada del contrario.

—No lo sé, Viktor-san —inquiere en un suspiro, la mirada caoba se desvía brevemente hacia los labios delgados del contrario.

—Te mostraré que no lo hago, iba en serio cuando te dije que me casaría contigo.

El onnagata se queda brevemente en shock recordando aquel primer encuentro donde cruzaron palabra y ríe poco después. Su mano toca el pecho ajeno, lo siente tibio, y el corazón acelerado, sonríe y se aleja. Viktor toma esa misma mano y descubre que es tan suave como lo imagino. Kobayashi un poco asustado observa la unión de sus manos y como la de Viktor se acomoda a la propia, y sus dedos se entrelazan. Kobayashi contiene la respiración para entrelazarlos también y después lentamente alejarlos.

—Kobayashi-san —llaman a la puerta.

—Un segundo —pide alzando un poco más la voz. Vuelve sus ojos a Viktor—. Estaré esperando esa demostración, Viktor-san —hace una reverencia para pedir que le coloquen la nueva yukata. Las chicas vuelven a manos a la obra mientras Viktor observa algunos segundos más al hombre que lentamente vuelve a adquirir ese aire de obra de arte. Con una reverencia que ha ensayado en la regadera durante días se despide y Kobayashi lo ve partir hasta que la puerta se cierra. El asistente de Kobayashi Bando II se despide de Viktor que regresa al banquete.

...

—¿Y bien? —quiere saber Chris detalle porque de lo que se habló durante todo el banquete fue como Viktor desapareció en el camerino del onnagata e internet está a punto de explotar. Van juntos compartiendo el auto rumbo al hotel que los hospeda a ambos.

—Pues... hablábamos sobre la fecha ideal para la boda —comenta Viktor relajado, entiende que hay un celo entre la sociedad japonesa sobre su intimidad, y no quiere ser el que haga sentir incómodo a Kobayashi, así que no quiere decir nada pero a la vez quiere contarle todo a Chris porque ha sentido un extraño lazo y una rara aceptación por parte del onnagata, sobre todo cuando han estado tan cerca y le ha podido tocar. Se siente incluso más emocionado que la primera vez que estuvo con una persona en la intimidad, y entiende ahora a lo que su hermano mayor le dijo que existían cosas mucho más sensuales que incluso hacer el amor. Antes lo entendía y no, pero ahora sabe que puede vivir solo de sostener esa mano.

—Viktor —azuza Chris y el ruso lo mira algunos segundos.

—No lo tomes a mal pero...

—Entiendo, entiendo —el rubio ríe cantarín, él comprende lo que es querer mantener una relación en ascuaz—. ¿Al menos hubo algún avance? ¿Un beso siquiera? ¿Explicación de por qué te rechaza las flores? —porque si que le ha contado sobre la fortuna que ha gastado en arreglos florales que son devueltos tan rápidos como son entregados.

Viktor mueve la cabeza y termina por reír cantarín dejándose caer contra Chris y rezuma felicidad, apenas han hablado un par de frases pero Viktor siente una conquista a una difícil región. No entiende porque siempre que piensa en Kobayashi Bando II y su relación no puede evitar pensar en la guerra. Chris no quiere insistir así que cambian el tema y el rubio le cuenta sobre lo bien que la ha pasado en su última aventura, Viktor no juzga el tipo de relación que su amigo tiene con su pareja, una relación abierta donde cada uno es libre de hacer y deshacer con otras personas, incluso antes de conocer a la belleza de la que se había prendado, Viktor llegó a jugar con Chris, sin embargo se sentía incómodo por toda la situación, podía ser muy "mente abierta" para muchas cosas, pero no terminaba de abrazar por completo la ideología de la poligamia, sobre todo ahora más que nunca le costaba mucho trabajo pensar en Kobayashi Bando II en brazos de otra persona que no fuera él. La idea le chocaba al punto que sentía también incorrecto pensar en él mismo en una cama con ese hombre.

Para Viktor, el onnagata era lo más puro y perfecto que jamás hubiese visto y su imaginación a veces lo llevaban a pensarlo sobre una pista de patinaje y el resultado era perfecto, porque seguramente sería capaz de hacer la misma música que hacía con su cuerpo en un escenario pero sobre el hielo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, se despidieron en el bar después de algunas copas pues Chris encontró fácilmente con quien terminar la noche y él subió a su habitación para descansar, su vuelo despegaría a las doce del día siguiente, las maletas estaban hechas y su visado listo en la caja fuerte de la alcoba. Una vez en su pieza no puede evitar suspirar tirándose sobre la cama y suspirando cuál adolescente enamorado, revisa su teléfono una vez más, y entiende porque han hecho tanto escándalo en los tabloides, las fotografías de ellos dos juntos se ven perfectas y es obvio que el mundo los envidíe, las guarda, todas, y se promete pedirle a Yakov que se las imprima para colgarlas en su casa en Rusia. Un mensaje llega desde un número desconocido, tiene intenciones de ignorarlo porque seguramente debe de hacer algún recordatorio o algo sin importancia, ¿Quién demonios usa la mensajería del teléfono existiendo aplicaciones para eso? No obstante abre el mensaje porque le parece extraña la lada de inicio del número.

" _Abre la puerta"_.

Y Viktor se asusta un poco.

Por algún motivo no puede dejar de imaginar que detrás aparecerá el onnagata vestido con un espectacular kimono dispuesto a tener una loca noche con él, pero recuerda que el onnagata tiene compromisos, y de seguro ha de ser una broma de mal gusto de Chris, que conoce lo paranoico que a veces puede ser. Pero se apresura pues recuerda de inmediato que su amigo se fue con un desconocido y toda una historia llena de sangre, tráfico de órganos y trata de blancas le cruza por la cabeza, ni siquiera se toma la molestia en ver por el pesquillo de la puerta antes de abrirla de golpe. Quizás de haberlo hecho se hubiera ahorrado el terror que sintió cuando la máscara de zorro se le abalanzó encima, o hubiera estado preparado para recibir la boca hambrienta de quien lo atacaba y que sus manos no tardaron en reconocer la estrechez del cuerpo que lo empujaba contra la pared.

Su boca dolió pero no deja de besar, cuando la falta de aire empuja a sus pulmones a esforzarse un poco más es que se separan y Viktor no reconoce de primer momento a la persona frente a él, peros su manos que no han soltado la cintura parecen que conocen de toda la vida esa silueta.

—¿Kobayashi-san er- —la fina y suave mano le tapa la boca. Viktor nota las mejillas sonrojadas de ese rostro delgado pero ligeramente redondo, los ojos avellana apenas un poco vidriosos y cuando relame sus labios descubre el sabor del sake.

—Yuuri —dice una voz con vestigios aguardentosos y cascados pero que aún así reconoce Viktor perfectamente, hace falta la limpieza en la pronunciación y esa elegancia sobrada, llena de petulancia y altivez que siempre ha utilizado para hablar con él y con cualquiera, pero no se queja, al contrario le gusta y traga saliva en seco—. _Llámame Yuuri_ —repite en japonés el chico y Viktor niega.

—No te entiendo —comenta Viktor antes de verse otra vez ocupado por la boca intrusa que lo besa con la desesperación que él mismo lleva acumulando desde que lo vio aquella noche en un restaurante de Roppongi.

Se enredan sus lenguas en un narcótico acto que los lleva hasta la cama, donde Viktor cae de espaldas llevándose consigo al chico que sobre él, sentado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo luce espectacular, tanto como luce en el escenario, pero hay una belleza distinta que dista de la que conoce. El pecho le sube y le baja a Viktor mientras nota como _Yuuri_ se deshace de su abrigo, de la camisa color oscura que lleva puesta y el cuerpo es tal como Viktor lo ha imaginado en las pocas ocasiones en que se atrevió a imaginarlo: Impoluto, firme y pálido, suave, marcado por horas de trabajo seguramente. Sus manos no se atreven a tocarlo, siente miedo de mancillar esa hermosa piel, pero Yuuri es el que se mueve para besar su cuello y Viktor gimotea antes de darse cuenta que las manos, algo torpes seguramente por el alcohol, del moreno le desabrochan los pantalones.

Yuuri ha comenzado a descender, alzando la camisa de vestir que aún llevaba el ruso, besando el firme abdomen y dejando algunas mordidas en él que hacen que Viktor se retuerza haciéndole saber que esa no es ninguna fantasía, que es la realidad y que no sabe cómo ha pasado. No está seguro a cuál de todos los santos y dioses a los que le ha rezado le debe de dar las gracias.

Reacciona cuando siente cómo la tela de su ropa interior es apartada con los dientes y la escena es demasiado erótica. Viktor ve a su miembro al aire, Yuuri lo observa sin pudor, al contrario, hay una leve sonrisita torcida en sus labios que hacen endurecer más a Viktor y éste es el que siente vergüenza, bochorno y se siente como un colegial primerizo. Aunque debe de admitir que está ardiendo por dentro.

Pero empeora, enardece, se vuelve fuego que se consume cuando Yuuri recorre la extensión del miembro a medio despertar con su lengua envolviendo con el calor y la humedad de su saliva aquella zona, succionando los costados, rozándolo apenas ccon los dientes para hacerlo despertar del todo, las manos de Yuuri subieron por el abdomen ajeno arañando su piel mientras su boca comenzaba a engullir la erección dentro de su cavidad succionando con fuerza el miembro dentro de su boca y llevándolo casi hasta su garganta.

Y Viktor podía jurar que nadie, jamás, podría hacerlo sentir de la manera en que esa boca que él creía profana lo estaba haciendo sentir.

.

.

 **Cronopios del autor: Lamento mucho la demora de este fic, hahaha, no me di cuenta que pasó tanto tiempo, perdón, soy un asco, espero que les guste al menos. uvu.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **St. Yukiona**

 **Quien los ama de corazón pulmón y páncreas.**


	4. Susanoo

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, Yuri on Ice! no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

 **Onnagata.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

Susanoo

.

.

.

—Amaterasu nació del ojo izquierdo de Izanagi después de que éste lo lavara, su hermano Tsukuyomi nació del ojo derecho y Susanoo de la nariz. Eran hermanos y entre ellos siempre hubo tensión —relata con voz suave Yuuri, Viktor no puede apartar sus ojos de él al tiempo que las manos del japonés se mueven lentamente como pequeñas olas provocadas por el mar—. Tsukuyomi era temeroso, pero justo —con un movimiento suave de su mano envolvió una de las cintas de seda que tomó de la cama, era maravilloso como con dos giros la seda quedaba tensa, dejándolo incapacitado momentáneamente de la vista—. Amaterasu era gloriosa pero valiente —inquiere abriendo de golpe el abanico que hace un ruido que provoca el sobresalto de Viktor—. Mientras que Susanoo era el más voluble de los tres —cierra el abanico y con la punta de éste arranca la seda de su rostro haciéndola danzar en el aire. Es un suspiro de aquella tela que hace a Viktor quedar boquiabierto—. Los tres hermanos... tuvieron que aprender a estar en armonía por el bien de la humanidad —narra y en otro movimiento envuelve el lazo en el abanico cerrado para dejarlo frente a él. Una leve reverencia y Viktor no sabe si aplaudir, llorar o pedir que lo vuelva a hacer, en cambio la sonrisa de Yuuri lo derrite por completo produciéndole una sonrisa suave—. ¿Te gustó? —pregunta un poco inquieto el moreno pues el albino ha quedado boquiabierto.

—¡Me ha encantado! ¡Es maravilloso! —dice sobresaltado, tiene ganas de tirarse encima de él para abrazarlo y cundirlo de besos, pero se abstiene porque está seguro que si se tira sobre él terminará por derribarlo para acomodarse nuevamente entre sus piernas y ambos tienen una vida fuera de esa habitación con la que deben de continuar una vez el tiempo se les acabe.

—Me da gusto —suspira el moreno que se tira contra el almohadón de plumas que hay en la cama, no deja de ver a Viktor que a su lado también se recuesta. La punta del abanico enrollada con aquel pedazo de seda tocan sus labios y Viktor lo observa detenidamente.

Ninguno de los dos habla. No saben qué decirse en realidad. Viktor quiere preguntar "por qué", pero Yuuri le respondería "no lo sé", y por ende, prefieren solo observarse. Es el ruso el que se anima a tocar las pálidas y delgadas mejillas ajenas, Yuuri sigue la caricia, como si necesitara prolongar ese toque cerrando los ojos y suspirando doblegado al calor que las puntas de esos dedos le propagan por el cuerpo. Deja arriba de su cabeza el abanico y se acerca a Viktor para encontrar sus labios. Besarse y hundirse nuevamente en la pasión que durante la noche han desatado de a poco.

El ruso los hace girar para dejarlo contra la cama y Yuuri abre lentamente sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —murmura Yuuri con una risa atorada en su garganta que se ahoga en los besos que Viktor le reparte por todo el cuello, el sonido alegre y mimoso muere en un suave gemido justamente en el instante en que el ruso propina una mordida suave ("Nada de marcas, Nikiforov" —le ha dicho la noche anterior el onnagata al patinador y éste concedió con un: "Sería incapaz de marcar esa preciosa piel tuya") —. Debes tomar un vuelo —inquiere Yuuri y Viktor sorbe la piel enrojeciéndola solo un poco.

—Puedo tomar el siguiente vuelo... o el siguiente a ese... —relame el cuello, recorre cada uno de los besos que dejó ahí la noche anterior y que solo son visibles para él, son visibles mientras Yuuri se retuerce entre sus brazos contra su cama.

Viktor es incapaz de creer que lo que le ha pedido a los dioses se lo han otorgado, usualmente dios lo ignora y siempre tiene que luchar hasta el cansancio por lo que desea, pero en esta ocasión... en esta, todo es diferente y sonríe contra la piel pálida del hombro derecho del chico que tiene ahí, embelleciendo esa costosa habitación de hotel.

Al tanto las suaves y hermosas manos de Yuuri parecen querer luchar para alejarlo, sin éxito, hasta que se rinden y recorren los fuertes hombres del patinador hasta que se encuentran y se entrelazan en la nuca de éste, lo atrae para besarlo nuevamente.

Se besan como el sol besa a la tierra en los primeros rayos de la mañana.

Se besan como la brisa besa al mar creando las preciosas olas en acto de alegría.

Se besan como se besan los amantes caprichosos y los mojigatos que no saben hacer otra cosa más que besarse y reconocerse y recorrerse y todo lo que el mundo sabe en ellos.

Sus lenguas se enredan con ese tibio acento de hiel, champaña y cerveza rezagada que ha quedado, y aunque es un poco amarga la saliva primera por la mañana a ellos no les importa, para ellos es un dulce despunte para saber que todo es realidad, y ambos se ríen contra sus bocas iluminando Japón. Viktor se deja caer a su lado y Yuuri se gira para quedar nuevamente sobre el pecho ajeno, dibujando surcos con sus esbeltos dedos subiendo hasta la barbilla donde dibuja un pequeño circulo en el medio y se detiene en los perfectos labios, mierda, porque son perfectos y Yuuri puede llorar de emoción.

—¿Cómo llegaste? —pregunta muchas horas después. Porque Viktor es inteligente, es el emperador del hielo y es astuto, primero actuó y ahora, posterior a disfrutar, hace interrogantes, si debe de pagar un costo, como su alma al diablo, lo hará con los ojos cerrados porque ha gozado lo que no ha gozado en toda su miserable y vacía vida de trofeos y fama, de oro y lujuria.

El moreno se esperaba esas preguntas la noche anterior, y la noche anterior era cuando estaba preparado para responderlo ahora, se cubre el rostro abochornado, con un poco de resaca y la vergüenza curtiendo su piel, poniéndola roja y bonita, según Nikiforov.

—Mi manager platicó un poco con el tuyo y la entrevista que tenía anoche se canceló, así que fuimos a cenar... quería enviarte la máscara Kitsune como regalo, pero no tenía tu dirección, ni sabía nada de ti, así que envió a un asistente para que viniera al hotel a investigar.

—¿Y en qué momento el asistente se convirtió en Yuuri? No deja de sorprenderme tus dotes ninjas.

—¿Dotes ninjas? —parpadea Yuuri un poco confundido y suelta una carcajada coqueta, se cubre la boca para no verse irrespetuoso—. ¿Naruto?

—Jutsu de sustitución... ¿O es de cambio?

—Jutsu de sustitución a mi sobrino le encanta —comenta con una sonrisa aún divertida, pero tímida.

—Por lo visto todos los japoneses tienen esa habilidad aunque Yuuri es el mejor de todos... el modo en que cambiabas de vestuario en aquel baile... wooo... fue "increíble" —menciona emocionado, auténticamente emocionado, y el halago hace que Yuuri desvíe la mirada brevemente.

—Ese es Kobayashi Bando, yo... no puedo hacer eso —juega con una arruga de la cama y suspira.

—¿No te gusta lo que haces? —pregunta con el tono de su voz debatiéndose entre curiosidad y preocupación.

—No, es decir... me gusta lo que hago —masculla—. Pero... es difícil.

—¿Entrenar y los bailes?

Yuuri le sonríe con ternura y niega, se acerca para besar los labios rápidamente.

—Esta parte es difícil, Viktor-san —infiere antes de ponerse de pie.

Las piernas le tiemblan, está acostumbrado a usar mucho sus piernas, a la fuerza de sus muslos y la resistencia de sus pantorrillas, al uso general del movimiento exhaustivo de todo su cuerpo, pero el cansancio que siente en ese instante es diferente, y se tiene que sostener brevemente de la orilla de la cama para incorporarse. Silba, y siente a Viktor moverse detrás de él.

—No entiendo —dice un poco desconcertado Nikiforov.

—Bueno, esto... —señala la habitación—. No puede ser, Yuuri no existe, Viktor.

—No entiendo —repite ahora confundido y un poco asustado.

El moreno aprieta los labios, toma aire y recoge la máscara de zorro, se acerca a Viktor que se ha puesto de pie a su lado, y la coloca sobre el rostro del albino, besa el hocico pintado del zorro y enseguida se apresura a recoger su ropa.

Viktor lo observa entre ido y asustado, porque no se puede mover. ¿Acaso lo ha hechizado? Niega, sólo por primera vez en la vida no tiene el control de lo que ocurre, y se atreve a sostener el delgado y pálido antebrazo del artista japonés.

—¿Qué no puede ser? —se quita la máscara sin soltarla, sus ojos polares no recibirán una negativa y Yuuri aprieta los labios para después suspirar.

—Viktor, me gustas —con su otra mano toma la mano de Viktor que lo mantenía cautivo y medita sus palabras cuidadosamente, siempre es difícil—. Pero Kobayashi Bando II es quien tiene el control, Yuuri —baja la mirada—. Katsuki Yuuri sólo es un chico que de vez en vez le gusta leer y salir a caminar, sólo unas horas a las semanas, y con suerte cada 29 de noviembre —infiere con tranquilidad, a esas alturas, con sus veintitantos años ya no le duele, ya aceptó su realidad. La que vive día tras día y lo ha consumido—. Si puedes aceptar eso, entonces lo de anoche fue un bello sueño hecho realidad, si no puedes aceptarlo, Viktor, entonces lo de anoche fue un error.

Aparta la mano con un movimiento más bien suave, seguido hace una reverencia y recoge en el entretanto el haori que llevó como abrigo, sale de la habitación rápido cerrando la puerta, se coloca los lentes y usa el asensor que hay al fondo del pasillo, el que es para empleados. Tantos años en el medio del espectáculo le han brindado la destreza suficiente como para saber cómo moverse, hacia dónde moverse y cuándo moverse. El instante es propicio pues cuando llega al loby se da cuenta que los reporteros están tranquilos frente al elevador principal, seguramente esperan a que Viktor Nikiforov salga. El moreno apresura sus pasos pues de ninguna forma pueden relacionarlos, por el bien de Viktor, por el propio y de todas las personas que dependen de sus carreras para llevar sustento.

A Yuuri no le sorprende en lo absoluto que al salir esté recargado de una de las jardineras su representante, el hombre usa un abrigo grueso mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan por el frío matutino, en sus manos lleva otro abrigo, y una bufanda. El onnagata se acerca tímidamente y se recarga con él. El representante suspira guardando su móvil, le extiende el abrigo que lleva y la bufanda.

—¿Satisfecho?

—¿Quieres que responda eso? ¿En serio? —tuerce los labios mientras que se acomoda el abrigo y el representante bufa mientras empieza a caminar, ofreciendo su brazo al moreno que lo sostiene, recargándose de él. La sensación es agridulce. No esperaba que Viktor saliera corriendo detrás de él, pero de algún modo le duele que no fuese de esa manera. El anonimato de sus sentimientos se mantiene intacto una vez más y traga el dolor que no quiere dejar escapar, lo quiere dejar ahí, en su pecho, guardado, cuidándolo receloso para que nunca escape y eso sirva en el futuro, sirva sobre el escenario donde vive.

...

En casa las cosas no están diferentes a cómo las dejó. Siguen iguales. En el salón de prácticas escucha música, pasa de largo porque no soporta ver los entrenamientos de su "hermano menor", el nuevo aprendiz que probablemente sea adoptado por Sawamura-sensei. En caso de que Sawamura-sensei lo adopte, su propio futuro estará en una gran incógnita, pues no importa el prestigio o talento que se tenga, un onnagata joven no puede fundar su propia casa y si Sawamura-sensei se pone "pesado" es capaz de cerrarle las puertas de todos los teatros en Japón y el mundo.

—No llegaste a dormir —escucha la voz tersa, calmada, profunda y cavernosa por fumador constante desde los quince de su sensei y Yuuri se gira quitándose los lentes haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, perfecta, recta, no hay indicio de error. Sawamura está enamorado de esa disciplina incluso en la forma en que Yuuri se arrepiente, el moreno no se da cuenta pero hace de vivir un arte constante, lleva debajo de las uñas encarnada la delicadeza y una sólida elegancia.

—Lo lamento, Sawamura-sensei, sólo... me distraía un poco, no tenía nada en mi agenda —responde con voz calmada, los mechones largos, lacios y suaves del cabello oscuro resbalan por sus hombros.

El hombre que juega en la línea de la belleza femenina y masculina, de cabello corto y castaño, facciones maduras y ejemplar porte mira al representante que asiente con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

—Muy bien, Kobayashi-san —responde el maestro del chico antes de girarse para regresar al entrenamiento—. Date un baño, desayuna algo, duerme y al despertar practicaremos tu Susanoo.

El representante y Yuuri no pueden evitar mirar sorprendidos al sensei que se aleja con un suave andar, parece flotar sobre la duela que recubre el piso del pasillo de la casa.

—¿Me dará un personaje masculino? —pregunta sorprendido porque sería la primera vez que recibe tal honra.

—Te quedan más los femeninos pero Susanoo es especial —claro que es especial, es pesado, es denso, es violento, es salvaje, es sensual... es erótico, y Yuuri aprieta los labios, vuelve a reverencias a su maestro sin rezongar, agradecer o decir nada, sólo se mantiene firme hasta que escucha el discreto sonido de la puerta ser cerrada de vuelta.

Se incorpora y mira al hombre que lo ha acompañado hasta casa, ambos sonríen de forma cómplice, Yuuri está nervioso, muerto de los nervios y el miedo, pero emocionado porque es un reto, y ese día se siente poderoso. Susanoo en la obra de "Los tres hermanos del rostro sagrado" tiene la particularidad de que ha sido Sawamura Ryunnosuke el que le ha dado ese plus, ese toque que se ha vuelto el favorito entre el público.

Sawamura hace que todos sus alumnos lo aprendan de memoria, es la prueba para decidir si serán villanos, héroes, actores u onnagatas. La primera vez que Yuuri lo interpretó más de uno quedó enamorado, y Sawamura tomó la decisión de que ese no era un Susanoo, sino una Susanooka (versión femenina), ese era la diva que el teatro Kabuki había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde entonces en secreto Yuuri lo había practicado, pero jamás se había atrevido a ir a una audición de las veces que lo habían puesto en cartelera pues Sawamura siempre era convocado. Nadie era mejor que Sawamura en el papel de Susanoo, nadie podía competir contra él.

...

Yuuri llega hasta su alcoba tras desayunar algo, pasar al baño y quitarse los rastros de sexo de su cuerpo, las asistentes se apresuran a untar crema de jazmín y damasco en toda la piel blanca como la leche, cualquier otro hubiese muerto de vergüenza al tener a jóvenes mujeres acariciando su piel, pero Yuuri a perdido la capacidad de avergonzarse por su cuerpo. Ha costado tanto sacrificio mantenerlo de ese modo, en ese estado de aparente perfección que se encuentra lo suficiente cansado como para pensar en bochorno, por eso sonríe al recuerdo de Viktor descendiendo por su pecho, por su vientre, haciendo mitín en su ombligo y susurrándole lo perfecto que es. Estúpido, Viktor. Niega Yuuri concentrándose en el presente y la yukata que le ponen. Es sencilla: Negra con vista azules y pequeños diseños de un azul más intenso. Su futón está preparado y sobre él unas cartas. Las coge con recato y las observa, todas pertenecen al mismo lugar.

Suspira un poco cansado.

Más tarde pensará en la urgencia que tiene la casa Sawamura, y no su maestro pues éste conoce su condición de homosexual, en que pronto se case para tener descendientes. Sawamura fue estéril y no pudo reproducirse, pero todos los exámenes de Yuuri no han arrojado nada fuera de lo normal en su fertilidad, por lo cual no habrá problema en engendrar un heredero. Si aquello llegase a ocurrir, la casa dejaría de ser Sawamura y se convertiría en Kobayashi y Yuuri se volvería la cabeza de un probable imperio dentro del teatro Kabuki, el sueño de cualquier actor. Sin embargo, aquello es tan complicado y él se siente tan fastidiado de recibir cartas con perfiles de probables candidatos que lograrán satisfacer las necesidades del hombre. Engloban gustos muy generales y todas las chicas son preciosas, de familias prestigiosas pero él siente aversión hacia el hecho de tocar una mujer.

Se tira contra el futón y abraza la colcha, hunde ahí su rostro, hunde ahí su pena.

Pasa varios segundos, y la idea de un matrimonio le nubla el pensamiento hasta que la imagen de una boda sintoísta se va hilando en su cabeza. Quien va delante de la caravana no es una chica, sino un ruso que le sonríe cuando ambos se encuentran frente al altar donde el monje dispone la ceremonia. Ahí Viktor le sonríe maravillado porque probablemente nunca había estado en una boda de ese tipo y él, quizás, terminaría por dedicarle una mirada cargada y lleno de significado.

Agita su cabeza negándolo y gime con dolor, porque no quiere volver a lo mismo de siempre no quiere volver a ilusionarse y después darse cuenta que todo eso por lo cual está dispuesto a rechazar su estilo de vida no es más que una ilusión. Le han hecho polvo el corazón que no entiende cómo es posible que lata desesperadamente cada vez que el nombre de "Viktor" quiere ser susurrado por sus labios.

Quizás sólo esté desesperado de amor, o quizás de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, el hilo rojo del destino existe, y ese ruso está al final de su propio hilo. La idea lo va a hacer llorar, y no quiere hinchar su rostro porque va a interpretar a Susanoo en unas dos o tres horas.

Medita sobre la existencia de Viktor en ese mundo.

Sobre el oxígeno que respira el ruso.

Sobre el aire que aspira para hablar usando ese precioso y cascado acento ruso.

Pero poco a poco comprende que si aceptaba amar a Viktor Nikiforov, rompía todo con todos, con el mundo, y con su dolor de amor: No más deslices, ni encuentros prepagados que mojaban sus ganas y quitaban el deseo que el estrés dejaba acumulado detrás, ni miembros venosos esperando por él, rompía con todo, porque el ruso le hacía en su corazón "Doki doki". Si aceptaba que amaba a Viktor Nikiforov ahora era definitivo, no habría más otros. No habría más "mi corazón roto y melancólico", o "la soltería que me proporcionó mi expareja", no existiría el desesperado lazo que él quería ver en la soledad, que su condición como onnagata había regalado al dejarlo aislado del mundo.

Su insana obsesión con sentirse solo y el desolador futuro que no viviría para contarlo como pasado se estaba alejando, la idea le aterró. Pero el recuerdo nítido de la sonrisa de Viktor le hacía creer que había una posibilidad.

El papel de las cartas crujía en sus manos y lo volvía a la realidad, negando la cabeza lentamente.

No quería simplemente dejar ir todo, no quería dejarse ahogar y llenarse de agua, quería seguir firme dónde conocía aunque eso fuera desde una inmunda y dolorosa tristeza. Desear algo más, estaba prohíbido. Trabajar como un maldito esclavo de la perfección y la estética que era para lo que había sido criado aunque en el fondo sólo quisiera juntar las estrellas con líneas imaginarias e inventarle escaleras a Viktor para llegar a ellas. Eso quería Yuuri, convencerse de que debía acunar celosamente en sus recuerdos lo que había vivido con Viktor, con eso alimentarse para seguir siendo miserable, quería seguir siendo miserable... porque feliz jamás había aprendido a ser.

—Kobayashi-san.

El moreno abre de golpe los ojos.

¿Cuándo los cerró?

Jadea mirando para todos lados y traga saliva en seco, tiene resaca. Fatal. Está en casa, y escucha los toques de la puerta, una y otra vez.

—Kobayashi-san.

—Adelante —gime, la voz sale más pastosa de lo que hubiese deseado, se aclara la garganta y sirve agua en un vaso, siempre le dejan una jarra de agua fresca a un lado de su futón. Saca del pequeño cajón del mueble que hay a lado una cartera de pastillas, son escipalopram que el médico le ha recetado para mejorar su ánimo. LE causa mareos y a veces vómitos con jaqueca pero le supervisen que se las tome.

Su habitación se llena de movimiento y él suspira con la espalda encorvada tallándose los ojos.

Llevan cajas de kimonos, abanicos, acomodan ropa, sus yukatas y algunas otras cosas que meten y sacan, hasta la cera con la cual se depila la preparan para que él sólo se encargue de llamarles para usarla según sea necesaria, por el momento no han crecido aún los vellos de ninguna parte de su cuerpo y espera que siga así, ya no duele, pero la comezón a veces llega y eso no es agradable porque debe soportarla pues rascarse significaría dejar roja su piel y su piel, su figura, su imagen, era su trabajo.

Saca otras pastillas, vitaminas para las "energías", energías de vivir es lo que le hace falta. Y justo ve pasar de filón un ramo de flores azules. Aclara la garganta.

—Ema.

—¿Sí, Kobayashi-san? —pregunta la mucama que se hinca frente a la mampara que cubre la cama. Yuuri puede ver la silueta de la chica detrás de esa mampara que le brinda más o menos privacidad.

—¿Qué es lo que han pasado ahorita?

—Sus kimonos, amo Kobayashi.

—No, las flores.

—Son flores, amo Kobayashi.

—¿Por qué?

—Las ha enviado el señor Viktor Nikiforov —informa y el corazón le da un vuelco a Yuuri que se incorpora de golpe acomodándose la yukata y con calma sale de su privado por un costado, ve en la mesa del medio de la habitación un monstruoso arreglo de flores. En medio, hay una petunia junto a una nota. Toma la petunia que sobre sale entre las flores azules, se nota que las han teñido de forma artificial y sonríe suavemente. La huele y es delicioso el aroma, ahora toma la nota.

A mano, escrito en ruso, Yuuri sopone es el nombre de Viktor, se lleva con él la petunia y la nota.

—Devuélvelas, Ema.

—Sí, amo Kobayashi.

—Ésta ponla en agua —ordena entregando la petunia.

La mujer asiente recibiendo solemnemente la flor, sin hacer más preguntas.

Yuuri se sienta cerca de la venta mantiene la tarjeta entre sus manos, desde la ventana de su alcoba es posible ver el jardín interior de la residencia y sonríe con cierta tibieza en su cuerpo sintiendo los bordes de la tarjeta.

Viktor Nikiforov amenazaba con quedarse y no irse, sacarlo de golpe de la basura de la basura emocional en la cual Yuuri se arrastraba. ¿Era efecto del antidepresivo? ¿Quién podía saberlo. Yuuri sonríe, dejando sobre sus labios la tarjeta de papel marfil.

Quizás no sería tan malo dejarse llevar un poco.

.

Cronopios del autor: ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? La primera actualización del año. Espero que la hayan pasado súper. Gracias por leer, de verdad. Muchas gracias.

St. Yukiona.

Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.


End file.
